Titaniel Focker
'''Titaniel Focker' is a Scunnish colonel who worked for the Proninist Party and led the Western Maar Sul Regiment of Scuns. He had been tasked to guard the mountain pass that lay between Maar Sul and Remon, but he defected to the Grand Alliance in 1017 AE when his regiment was offered free cake. He is currently travelling around the world with a group of heroes. Biography Early Years Titaniel Focker was born. He grew up in Scundor and had a jolly good time eating Magic Mushrooms which he bought from the insidious Carriage Park Boys gang which brought drugs into Scundor illegally. It is suspected that he became so illiterate and numb because of his drug use. He did not care when the Yamatians invaded Scundia or when the Grand Alliance came to liberate the land from Yamatian forces; in fact, he was too stoned to do or feel anything at all. In the later stages of the Great War Titaniel's father finally got sick of his son's laziness and forced him to join the ranks of Scunnish military. This turned out to be a wise move, since Titaniel somehow managed to climb up the hierarchy of the army, eventually becoming a captain. There is still an investigation going on how this could happen, but it happened in Scundia so there may never be a reasonable explanation. Before Titaniel could be sent with drafted Scuns to help the Alliance, the war ended abruptly as the Cataclysm took place. Godslayer Era Echoes of War Titaniel was sent to Shit Harbour as a commanding officer. This turned out to be a bad move as Shit Harbour fell to the Proninist Party in 1016 AE when the Proninists offered Titaniel and his regiment free cake. The Proninists eventually conquered all of Scundia and began the invasion of Maar Sul. Titaniel was promoted into the rank of colonel for his loyalty to the Party, and his regiment was sent to the Remonian mountain pass to the west. He was tasked to protect the mountain pass in case the growing army of the Grand Alliance would try to march to Maar Sul's aid. Titaniel's Scunnish forces showed surprising skill by ambusing the entire Grand Alliance army in the narrow pass. The colonel mocked his opponents, claiming that they would all die by his hand. However, it was then that the commander of the Alliance army did the unthinkable: he fed the Scuns. Ironically the food turned out to be cake, which was Titaniel's weakness and which had made him lose Shit Harbour to the Pronininst Party. He defected to the Alliance immediately just to eat all that delicious cake, and his entire regiment did the same. What could have been a fierce battle was over in less than a minute. A Crimson Dawn The Scunnish regiment marched with the Grand Alliance to Maar Sul City. The Maar Sulais nobles were having a ball to celebrate the occasion, and Scuns were the first ones to get to the ball room. The Scuns, including Titaniel, were shocked to see that King Gerard Aurelac was accompanied by a black woman, Elena Jeremy, who was the daughter of Governor Bernard Jeremy of Hellespont. Titaniel and his regiment began mocking Elena and Gerard, and eventually they even mocked Bernard for being a 'feg'. This awkward situation was solved soon enough with tact diplomacy, but it would not be without some casualties: the annoyed and drunken herald of the ball let a lion into the hall, and the lion promptly ate four Scuns. The lion was eventually taken care of, but Titaniel was shaken by not only being surrounded by fegs and n*****s but also because some of his countrymen had been eaten. He retreated to the inn to think things through. The Scunnish colonel managed to cause enough havoc even in the next morning. He not only ripped a juicy fart which made everyone nearby feel sick (although most of those people had a hangover, anyway) but he also accused Ronove and Fabian Mullet of being fegs. Titaniel was eventually questioned by Sergeant George Bush of SAVAGE-ED who thought that the Scun's defection from the Proninist Party was very suspicious. Titaniel was taken to custody along with a few other suspects so that he could be interrogated about recent events. Tears of the Sun Titaniel accompanied Khalid al-Saif to Vanna as a Scun delegate. More info later. The Winds of Wrath More info later. Sowing Season More info later. Devourer's Reach More info later. The Point of No Return Titaniel followed the refugees to Alent and was tasked with patrolling the refugee camp's perimeters. It's there he met an adventurer named Rain and was instantly smitten by her beauty. He was later ordered by Razoul to find a place for the girl to stay in the camp, and Titaniel eagerly accepted the task with hopes of getting laid. He was also moved by Rain's innocence and honesty and decided to introduce her to his drinking buddies near the camp's official beer tent, hoping that the girl would meet new friends that way. Aliases and Nicknames ; Mr. T : Nickname given to Titaniel by both his friends and enemies. ; Tit Focker : A shorter version of Titaniel's name, because apparently some Scuns have a hard time pronouncing 'Titaniel'. Appearance A short and stocky Scun with a wild hair and brown eyes. He is also missing teeth and often has an idiotic grin on his face. Basically he looks like a shorter and non-bald version of Aku Korhonen. Personality and Traits A regular Scun. Read: a stupid and ignorant asshole. What differs him from most Scuns is that he speaks even worse Scunnish than most of his countrymen. Powers and Abilities Knows how to rip a juicy fart. Can defend himself with a short sword if needed. Relationships Andrei Pronin Titaniel thought that Andrei Pronin was the best thing since sliced bread. Pronin thought that Titaniel was the worst thing since the founding of Scundia. Ronove Thanadar Titaniel likes Ronove because both of them share the love for cake. Ronove has been one of the few people who has actually treated Titaniel as a friend, but it is uncertain whether this friendship will last now that Titaniel thinks that Ronove is a feg. See also *Proninist Party *Ronove Thanadar *Scundia *Shit Harbour Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Proninist Party Category:Scundia (nation) Category:Third Age